


Nicky's Feet

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky has feet.  Kian likes that about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicky's Feet

It's one of those beautifully lazy days. No commitments, nowhere to be, just slumped on a couch in their own house, legs all tangled up between then and bloody nothing on TV. Nicky's sort of dozing, his head tipped back on the armrest behind him, eyes drifting closed for longer and longer intervals before flickering back open again to look Kian's way, a small smile twitching his lips before he nods off again.

He's been asleep for almost ten minutes now, and as he relaxes his legs start to slide, knees flattening out between them until his heels are almost pressed into Kian's groin. It's sort of gorgeous, watching him mutter slightly while settles, head twisting sideways so he can bury his face in the arm stretched up behind his head. He's bloody beautiful, all vulnerable and comfy, and Kian's pretty certain he's madly in love with him.

A heel nudges his balls slightly and he snorts a laugh when Nicky lets out a happy little sigh, toes wriggling. Kian's fingers drift over them, pinching lightly at the big one and watching fondly while blue eyes flutter open.

“Hey.” Nicky's voice is croaky with sleep. “How long was I asleep?”  
  
“Ten minutes?” Kian shrugs.

“Sorry. Tired.” He yawns. It's the cutest thing, stretching and shivering like a cat, feet reaching out further until his toes are tickling the crease at the top of Kian's thigh. “Mm.” He mumbles. “Probably going to fall asleep again.”

“It's okay.” Kian assures him. “You want a foot rub?”

“Yes please...” Nicky sighs, his eyes already drifting closed, long eyelashes golden on his cheeks in the afternoon sun. “Sounds nice.”  
  
Kian lifts a perfect right foot, hitches his knee over a little so he can rest it on his thigh. He pushes thumbs into the arch, feels Nicky shiver, and runs them slowly up to the ball. Nicky loves this, get all loose and moany when he does it, so he's tried to do it more often lately. Maybe that's why he has a bit of a thing for Nicky's feet. All long toes and delicate curves that make him whimper when Kian caresses aching muscles, giggle when he tickles the crease beneath his toes. They're on their feet all the time, crammed into stiff suit shoes so it's a little bit decadent, doing this. Making sure Nicky's taken care of and seeing him relax, knowing it's Kian's hands doing the job.

“Oh... right there.” Nicky arches slightly, hips leaving the couch while he bites his lip, eyes still closed. Kian nods, pressing his thumb harder into that spot on the heel, hears Nicky hiss in a breath. “That's the one.”

“Like this?” He starts to make slow circles, not letting up the pressure. Nicky's fingers fist the couch cushion beside him, his other knee bunching up while his toes clench, foot curving around Kian's touch.

“Jesus yes.” Nicky sighs, relaxing a little now. He flops into the couch, eyes cracking open while Kian keeps making small circles with his thumbs, fingers cradling the foot. He kisses the big toe, gets a fond laugh in reply.

“It's really stupid how sexy you are.” Kian points out. Gets a grin, Nicky's eyes half closed with sleepy pleasure. “Head to toe.”

“You've got my toes.” Nicky smirks. “I could give you some head too, if you like?”

“I'm fine here for now.” Kian snorts. He kisses the next toe, working his way down to the pinky, which he sucks in, getting a hoarse chuckle. He bites down gently, worrying it slightly beneath his teeth and feeling hard nail on his tongue. Nicky has nice toenails, clean and trimmed. He's always put together like that, like the way he looks is effortlessly perfect.

He lets go with a last kiss, sees Nicky watching him when he looks back up.

“Other foot?”  
  
“Sure.” Kian nods, putting the first one down. It goes back to where it was, rested between his thighs while Nicky stretches out the left one. Kian takes it, tugging it in closer so he can get thumbs into the arch. Nicky sighs, looking thoroughly content. He's a little hard in his shorts, but Nicky is always a little hard. It's a relaxed hard, gorgeous, sleepy and bulging gently through the thin material while Kian slides his fingers around to massage the knobs of his ankle.

The foot between his thighs shifts, the heel pressing into him again. He shifts into it, enjoying the feeling of pressure against the base of his cock. He's a little hard too. It's difficult not to be with Nicky like this, beautiful and moaning softly while he works out all the tension.

The foot shifts again. When he looks up Nicky is watching him, eyes slow and determined. There's a little more pressure, Nicky's knee straightening out while toes wriggle against hardening flesh. He can feel himself filling out his shorts, his cock tilting and stiffening against the ball of Nicky's foot, the careful, moving push of a heel. When he looks down, Nicky's sole is stretched up the length of him.

“Hey.” He says quietly. Nicky winks.

“Hey.” He stretches, foot pressing harder as he does. Kian almost drops Nicky's foot when he shudders, a moan stumbling off his lips. Nicky chuckle is like sin. “You were doing nice things to my foot, so I thought I'd do nice things back.”

“It is nice.” Kian admits, using his free hand to wrap around the top of Nicky's foot, pulling it a little tighter against him. Toes wriggle against the head while he bites his lip, breath catching on the feeling of a slowly moving arch. Nicky grins.

“Keep doing what you're doing.” He suggests. “I've got this sorted.”

His foot twists slightly in emphasis, making Kian whimper while he goes back to rubbing Nicky's foot, holding it with one hand and gently scraping his nails down the centre of the sole, listening to Nicky's quiet gasp of pleasure. Then he's leaning in, running his tongue back up it and sucking in a big toe, tongue swirling around it in a move he's perfected on the head of Nicky's cock.

“Oh.” Nicky's eyes are darkening, his lip bitten while he watches Kian, the foot moving a little harder. It's torture, grinding him against his own groin, his shorts trapping it there, the head almost touching his thigh. “I see.”

“Mm.” Kian agrees, voice muffled. He opens his mouth wider, sucks in the toe next door as well, tongue slipping between them in a move perfected on another part of Nicky. A deeper, tighter part that usually spreads so beautifully when he slides his tongue inside. There's a soft groan that he echoes, unable to help it, when Nicky shivers, his toes curling in pleasure.

“Want something?”  
  
Kian grins, bites down while Nicky squirms, toes starting to tug at the waistband of his shorts, clumsy but determined. The head come free a second later and Nicky's toes find it, spreading the first pearls of slick fluid, big toe pressing down where it's most sensitive, working backwards and forwards over his slit. He counters by sucking on the ball of Nicky's foot, then scraping his teeth down the sole hard and slow, watching the older boy arch and whimper in slow convulsions while he does.

“You're going to need to fuck me in a minute.” Nicky points out. Kian laughs, closing his teeth on the tendon above his heel and tugging gently, feeling sinew and a little rough spot where it rubs on the back of Nicky's shoes. His shorts come down a little more and toes wrap around as much of his shaft as they can, clenching slightly to hold him still. He tugs Nicky closer with a hand on his hip, watches knees bunch up until he can reach to cup the bulge in tented shorts, fingers finding that hard ridge and caressing it slowly while his other hand holds Nicky's foot to his mouth.

“Gorgeous.”

“Mmmm... oh.” Nicky's hips jolt up when Kian finds the right spot, foot pressing a little harder and shit, that's it right there, little toes drawing up delicate skin and the big one settled in the groove below the head, rubbing him like torture.

“Jesus.” He mutters. Nicky smirks, his eyes locked onto Kian's groin.

“You gonna fuck me?”

“Yeah.” Kian promises. “If you don't bring me off first.”

“Why, does this feel good or something?” Nicky raises a cheeky eyebrow, so Kian trails his tongue back up the arch, hears a whimpering laugh when it tickles, and begins to nibble his way along the toes, one by one. Sucking in and swirling his tongue and scraping teeth until he hears Nicky moan and the pinky is twitching in his mouth, a hard arousal twitching in his hand.

Nicky's foot shifts, starting to claw at the top of his shorts again so Kian helps, lifting his hips and letting go of Nicky's foot long enough to work the elastic down until it's around his knees. A heel presses back into him again, pressing slowly up the shaft and then down, settling against his balls while toes tickle. He looks down, sort of impressed by the dexterity of the digits. But that's Nicky all over. He's generally impressive. All hidden talents and cheeky winks, like he knows something you don't.

When he looks back up, Nicky's sliding his own shorts down, replacing Kian's hand a second later. He lets his grip tighten, feels Nicky arch into it, his head going back on a moan while he sucks fingers into his mouth.

Nicky's fingers reach down, damp and dripping, and as Kian watches his hips lift and one starts to press in, Kian's eyes wide and mouth full of toes while he watches his boyfriend slowly begin to stretch himself, head tossed back against the arm of the couch.

“Oh. Yes.” Nicky breathes, finger twisting deeper. Kian can't look away. Can only pull the foot from his mouth and curve it to the side of his face, feeling it grasp there like a hand, his own hand still moving on Nicky's shaft. “Ki...” His hips jolt, chest heaving slightly under anticipatory gasps. “That's it, baby...”

Kian groans. He can just see that dark entrance, see muscles opening and spreading around the second finger that's pushing in. And all the while Nicky's foot is moving, toes clumsy with pleasure, arch pressing him to his own belly and curving along him. It's absolute torture. They skin's a little thicker, a little rougher on the ball of his foot, his heel the same, and the friction is maddening while Nicky's breath quickens, three fingers going in and thrusting as Kian watches.

“You like that?” Kian croaks, dragging in a breath when Nicky's foot shifts again.

“I...” His hips lift again, fingers twisting deeper when he has room. “Keep...” Kian does, sucking the big toe into his mouth again and matching the rhythm of his hand, pulsing his tongue while his fingers bestow short, sharp thrusts, Nicky's fingers keeping pace, foot still moving against his cock, rocking it, toes curling. “Ah...”

“Fuck...” He whimpers it around the toe when he sees Nicky arch hard, cock throbbing in his grip. The foot presses harder, probably unintentionally, but god, if he doesn't get inside Nicky soon he's not going to.

Nicky must hear his thoughts or something, because just when he thinks he can't take it any more the foot is tugged away from his mouth, Nicky's fingers pulling out with a breathy yelp and Kian can see how open he is, hips moving and rubbing the stretched rim against the seat. Kian reaches out with his own foot, put his toes right up against the entrance and feels Nicky rock over it, the pad catching on the edge and tugging a little while Nicky moans, hips spreading wider and moving against it.

The other foot closes on his cock, both of them moving now, rolling back and forth in tandem, twisting just enough to almost hurt, his cock caught between the toes and the balls of Nicky's feet, settled into the gap there while he rocks into the grip, fucking himself in that tight, soft, dry opening and wishing he had lube because the friction _burns._ He sucks, fills his mouth with saliva, and then carefully spits down, feels it become wet, hears Nicky groan when Kian's big toe slips in and he's so fucking glad he cut his toenails last night.

“Fuck me.” Nicky gasps. “God. Fuck me. Hard. Now.”

“Jesus, yes.” It's hard but he pulls out of the grip, spits again to slick himself and then he's kneeling up, yanking hips in and hammering home, listening to Nicky squeal as he spreads around it, his legs flinging around Kian's waist and tugging him closer, heels drumming on his back, grabbing onto Kian's shoulders and kissing him hungrily, his breaths shrill and hard against Kian's mouth, lips parted and sucking him in.

“Fuck me.” Nicky demands, but Kian already _is_ , holding him steady while he just fucking takes him. Slams in as hard as he can and feels Nicky shudder, fingers clawing at his shoulders while Kian sits up, a hand on a slender chest to hold it down and Nicky staring up at him, his eyes devouring and desperate.

Kian yanks one leg up, feels it straighten against his chest while Nicky just _opens_ , other leg still trapping his waist. Kian pushes it forward, bends the knee and pulls the foot to his mouth, Nicky's thigh on his own chest while Kian scrapes his teeth down the sole, licks his way back up and slides his tongue through the space beside the big toe, fucking the gap while Nicky convulses, halfway between a giggle and a cry, the position letting him shove deeper, target the spot that's making Nicky practically sob with pleasure and holy fucking hell he can't anymore.

“I'm... Ki...” Nicky's on the edge too. Kian holds back, as hard as it is. Wants this to be what it was when they started this. Making Nicky feel good. Not that it's an ambiguous concept because Nicky is making the most amazing sounds, one hand hooked over the back of the couch and just hanging on while the other one moves on his own shaft, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration, lips parted and gushing a litany of pleasure.

He feels it before it hits, the ripple, the tension in the slick passage around him, the rolling flutter of Nicky's hips and stomach, and in the second before it does he bites down on the pinky, hand holding the foot still to stop it jerking while Nicky just about shrieks, shoving back hard and spurting in frantic pulses that splatter his chest, toes curling against Kian's face.

“Nicky...” He gasps while his boyfriend continues to whine, the slit still trickling the last weak pulses of cum when Kian loses control, letting go of the toe and feeling the leg come over his shoulder, both of them yanking him in for the last time, Nicky's heels shoving him in harder, the thumps of pressure the only tangible sensation against the roar of his release. What he cries out is probably Nicky's name, but he's not even sure of his own when Nicky sits up, yanks him into a hard kiss, hips moving as he's filled.

“Huh.” Nicky mumbles some time later, on his back again and panting. They've managed to end up in the same positions as before somehow, legs all tangled up in the middle, though this time there's a spreading pool of cum dripping from Nicky's abused hole. Kian giggles stupidly, staring up at the ceiling.

“Huh.” He replies. A foot lands on his chest with a clumsy thud.

“Ki?” Nicky says breathlessly. “Can I have another footrub?”


End file.
